Satanic Script
Satanic Script (悪魔文字 (サタニック・スクリプト), Satanikku Sukuriput) is a Caster Magic-type Letter Magic, utilizing a long-forgotten language of ancient Demon civilization as the runes for casting its spells. It is considered by many to be a sinister version of Solid Script, having more diverse effects, but with a greater cost. In addition, it was created by Demons, who have documented the magic in many ancient grimoires, which are the only way to learn this magic. Due to its origins and effects, it was commonly believed to be a form of Black Arts, a belief that was later debunked, due to not being classed among the Black Arts, despite that, many still believe it to be a form of Black Arts, and even Lost Magic by others. However, it is still treated as a Forbidden Magic, due to its potentially horrifying power. Description As a form of Letter Magic, Satanic Script's strength comes from the words it creates using the runes of the ancient demon language, with the user writing out the runes in the air using their fingers, which turns into the desired effect, but unlike Solid Script or Orient Solid Script, Satanic Script also incorporates entire phrases, not just single words. Due to its origins, the magic is not bound by any "laws" per say, unlike the way humans place limits and laws on their magic, to prevent inhumane uses of them that go against the very laws of nature, life and death. Due to this lack of limit and laws, the diversity of Satanic Scripts effects are virtually limitless, allowing the user, with the correct phrase or words, to create whatever effects they desire, defensive, destructive, supplementary or even abstract, most prominently being sinister and destructive effects. It can be used to bring an omen and misfortune upon someone, poison them, cause blindness, and simply create explosions generated by the words for widespread destruction. It has even displayed the ability to alter the user's body in any way he desires, twisting and contorting it to create a demented visage of a demonic form, changing appendages to that of animals, or simply grow extra appendages, change the way one percieves the world through their eyes, increase their strength and other attributes, or even revert them back in age, to a younger body they once had, regaining powers and abilities they've lost. Within the right hands, Satanic Script is capable of doing just about anything the user writes and casts, as long as they can abide by the consequences of using this power. Weaknesses & Drawbacks The first and foremost weakness of Satanic Script are what are addressed as the "costs" of casting each spells, the "backlash" from them. Initially, there is very little drawbacks, simply an abnormal cost of magic power for even simple spells, however, extensive use soon leads to the user's life force being drained in order to power the spells, slowly weakening them, at some point even shortening their life span by days, weeks, months and years, without the user stopping to take a breath for a few minutes, or entire hours, so that the foul and cursed power of the ancient language doesn't destroy their bodies any further. The consequences also become more severe, as using certain spells also act as a form of "cruel irony" towards the user, such as a supplementary spell performing an opposite effect on the user after its effect wears off, weakening them, or a spell that simply creates destructive to reflect the same amount of damage their foe recieved onto them as a form of cruelty by the magic itself, or an age-reversing spell causing accelerated aging to the user after wearing off, shortening their lifespan by years or decades. This leads to the user having to carefully choose what effect they desire, and consider the outcomes. In addition, the power of Satanic Script cannot be used to help allies, only harm individuals who aren't the user. The user can heal themselves, grant supplementary effects and whatnot, but cannot do so for allies, preventing any form of teamwork with it, and any attempt at doing so simply results in the opposite effect taking place on an ally. Trivia *The Satanic Script is named after the "Satanic Scripture", the book of the Church of Satan in real life. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Letter Magic